Websites allow users to contribute and receive information. For example, people comment on various entities such as sellers, products and services. These user-contributed comments, in turn, educate other users and drive traffic to the website. Generally, given a target entity, many user-generated short comments are received. Each of these comments may include an overall rating. For example, users may review and rate products on websites such as CNET using one to five stars. On another website, such as eBay, buyers leave feedback comments to the seller and rate the transaction as positive, neutral, or negative. Usually, the number of comments about a target entity numbers in the hundreds or thousands. This number is constantly growing as more and more people contribute more comments.